


22:40

by berlin_99



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 03:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berlin_99/pseuds/berlin_99
Summary: İlk Xiuhan\Lumin fikim hayırlı uğurlu olsun. Bazı ayrıntılara özellikle takılmazsanız otobüs kartı, nakit geçer mi geçmez mi gibi... Ben de bilmiyorum orda nasıl ama öyleymiş gibi farzettim. Neyse. Benim gerçek kişiliğim böyle Fauken gaaay yani. yumuş yumuş :")





	22:40

 Birkaç kez basmasına rağmen kartı, ısrarla kabul etmiyordu makine. O yumuşak ama soğuk kadın sesi üçüncü kez çarptı yüzüne ve otobüsün camlarına. “Yetersiz bakiye.” Oysa henüz para yüklediğine oldukça emindi Minseok. Buna rağmen karşısında duran şoför, koltuklarına yığılmış yorgun yolcular ve arkasında onun ilerlemesini bekleyen bir kaç kişinin önünde küçülmesine engel olmadı bu.

“Kartınızı yükleyip 45 dakika sonra geçecek olan otobüse binin. İnsanlar bekliyor.” dedi günde bir kaç kez bunu söylemeye alışık olan orta yaşlı, avurtları içine çökmüş koyu tenli şoför.

“Çok özür dilerim. İçinde para olduğuna emindim hâlbuki. Nakit almıyor musunuz?” dedi utançla iyice sinen genç.

“Joseonlu.” Adam ufak da olsa şaşkınlığını gizleme gereği duymadı. Yüz ifadesi ve ses tonu bunu görmeye alışık olduğunu belli etse de, benimsememiş olduğu da açıkça okunabiliyordu. “Ne yazık ki! Güneyde öyle bir otobüs bulamazsın zaten. Şimdi diğer yolculara müsaade et lütfen.”

“Anladım. Tekrar özür dilerim.” dedi zayıf bir sesle. 

Ağzını her açtığında Kuzeyli aksanı yüzünden aynı tepkiyi alıyordu, o yüzden uzun süredir gerekmedikçe konuşmuyordu. Çalıştığı restorandakiler, bazen dilsiz olduğundan şüpheleniyorsa da fazla gürültü etmeden, Güneylilerin tenezzül etmeyeceği kadar az bir ücretle bütün pis işlerini yapan birisini buldukları için şikayet etmiyorlardı durumdan. Arkasını dönüp merdivenlere adımını atacakken yüzünü hoş kokulu bordo renkli bir kazağa gömülmüş buldu. Onunkine oranla daha geniş omuzlarla ve kazağın yana doğru çekilmiş boyun kısmından ucu görünen belirgin sol köprücük kemiğiyle yüz yüzeydi. Bu omuzların sahibi, ona sarılacakmış gibi uzattı kollarını ve iki kez bastı kartını. Minseok, kafasını kaldırıp yüzünü görmeye çalıştı. Siyah şapkasıyla gölgelenmiş daha önce görmediği türde beyaz bir ten, içinde yanıp sönen ışıklarla parıltılı bir çift göz, soğuktan kızarmış aralık dudaklar… Az önce kucağına sokulmamış olsa karşısındakinin büyüleyici bir kız olduğuna yemin edebilirdi. Bir süre daha bakmak istese de sonunda içinde bulunduğu durumu hatırlayıp geçmek için sola doğru davrandı ama parlak gözlü delikanlı da aynı yöne doğru çekilince kımıldayamadı.

“Afedersiniz. Geçebilir miyim?”

“Ödedin ya ücreti. Neden geçip yerine oturmuyorsun? İnsanlar bekliyor.”

“Ne?” Tek göz kapağı olmasına rağmen gereğinden fazla iri olan gözleri, şaşkınlığıyla daha da irileşmişti.

Sarışın genç, kısa boylu delikanlıyı omuzlarından tutup çevirdi ve otobüsün içine doğru arkasından iterek boş bir koltuğa oturttuktan sonra kendisi de hemen arkasındaki koltuğa yerleşti. Minseok arkasını dönmeden kafasını biraz sağa doğru çevirdi ve “Tanışıyor muyuz?” diye sordu. Tanışmadıklarını biliyordu. Böyle bir yüzü unutmasına imkân yoktu çünkü.

“Hayır. O kadar yakından bakmana rağmen tanımıyorsan, tanımıyorsundur.”

Kafası karışmıştı. “O halde neden—“

“Çünkü çok utanmış görünüyordun.” diye sözünü kesti. Çenesini Minseok’un koltuğuna dayadı. Dudaklarıyla boynu arasında sadece bir kaç santim vardı. “Daha fazla izlemeye katlanamadım.”

Gencin, soğuk havanın aksine sıcacık olan nefesini boynunda hissedince ürperdi Minseok.

“Teşekkür etmedin. Kibar biri olduğunu düşünmüştüm oysa.” diye devam etti…

“ah! Garip bulduğum için şaşırdım sadece. Beni bir saat daha beklemekten kurtardığın için teşekkürler.”

“Şimdi oldu.” Kollarını önünde kavuşturup arkasına yaslandı tekrar. “Gerçekten, bir kez bile görmedin mi?” diye mırıldandı Luhan, huzursuzca.

Yağmur damlalarının, üzerinden çocuksu bir aceleyle kayıp geçtiği titrek geniş camlardan üzgün manzarayı izlemeye koyuldu ikisi de. Sadece bir yıldır yaşadığı bu ağzına kadar dolu şehir, yalnızca karardığı zaman şefkatli ve masum görünüyordu Minseok’a. Birbiriyle ilgilenmeyen insanların yüzleri önlerine eğilip, kendi içine gömüldüğünde olabileceği en dostane şekline bürünüyordu, fazlasına ya da azına değil. Kimse bu kısa boylu, solgun ve yuvarlak yüzlü gencin kim olduğunu merak etmiyor, hikâyesini duymak istemiyordu. Ağzını açmadığı sürece o da kendileri gibi, varacağı noktaya doğru ilerleyen her hangi bir gölgeden ibaretti. Fakat bugün, ilk kez bugün biri, üstelik de gösterişli biri onun sesini, kelimelerini duyduğu halde bir değil, bir kaç adım atmıştı ona doğru. ‘O da buralı olmadığı içindir belki.’ diye düşündü ama sormaya cesaret edemedi. Gideceği yere varana kadar tekrar konuşmadılar. Minseok, ayağa kalkıp yanındaki kapının önüne yanaştı ve son kez teşekkür etmek için sarı saçlı genç adama döndü.

“Tekrar te—“

“Ben de iniyordum zaten.” Ayağa kalkıp Minseok’un yanındaki, sarı soğuk demiri tuttu ve başını hafifçe eğip kapıdan dışarı baktı. “Sürekli aynı yer.”

Otobüs durunca, kapısı büyük bir homurtuyla ardına kadar açıldı. Sarışın genç, Minseok’u geçip ondan önce aşağı indi. ‘Şimdi ne yapmalı? Birlikte yürümeli miyiz?’ diye düşündü. O bunu düşünürken gizemli genç, hâlihazırda aynı tempoda ve aralıkta adımlarla yanında yürüyordu zaten.

“Adım Luhan. Senin soracağın yok.”

“Ne?”

“Sürekli aynı şekilde şaşırıyorsun. Muhtemelen bir kıza benzediğimi düşünmüşsündür ama sen benden çok benziyorsun. Yalnızca görünüşünle de değil üstelik.” Temiz bir gülümseme kapladı yüzünü.

“Düşünmedim…”

“Tabii…”

…...

“Rehberin olmadan tek bir şey bile yapamıyorsun değil mi? Burada bu kadar yalnızken, ailenden uzakta gerçekten de zorlanıyor olmalısın.” Yüzünü ona doğru çevirdi Luhan.

“Adını söyleme sırası sende diyordum kısaca.”

‘Söylemeli miyim? Güvenli mi?~~’

“Aa!!! Tereddüt ettiğine göre gerçekten de ciddi meseleler yüzünden kaçtın Güney Kore’ye. Sorun değil. Eğer adını söylemek istemiyorsan ben sana yeni bir tane, sadece benim kullanacağım bir tane verdim bile. Söylemeli miyim acaba?” Kulak memesinin arkasını kaşıdı Luhan bir süre. Minseok ise şaşkınlıktan verecek bir cevap bulamıyordu. Henüz bir şey anlatmamasına rağmen, ilk kez yarım saat önce karşılaştığı bu adam, hakkındaki her şeyi doğru tahmin ediyordu. Bu kadar ortada mıydı? Yoksa yalnızca o mu görebiliyordu?

“Baozi. Siz burada mandoo diyorsunuz ama baozi kulağa daha hoş geliyor. Kendi ana dilim diye söylediğimi de düşünme hem.”

“Mantı mı?” dedi Minseok kısık sesle…

“Sevmez misin? Bence oldukça güzel. Beyaz, yumuşak ve yuvarlak. Tıpkı senin gibi.”

Minseok, istemsiz bir şekilde güldü. Bu gülümsemeyle küçük sevimli dişleri de ortaya çıkmıştı.

“Mochiyi tercih ederim aslında.”

“Tatlı ve renkli şeylerden hoşlanıyorsun, öyle mi? Geldiğin ülkeye göre oldukça narinsin. Hem Kuzeyli hem de Japonya’ya ilgisi var. Buradaki hayatın düşündüğümden de zor olmalı.”

“Öyle değil. Düşündüğün kadar zor değil.”

“Muhtemelen çok konuşmadığın içindir. Nereden bildiğimi biliyorsun değil mi?”

“Sen de Güneyli değilsin. Öyle mi?”

“Kesinlikle. Çin’den geldim buraya.”

“Ama yine de Güneyliler, daha az nefret ediyor sizden.”

“Komik değil mi? Kendi kuyruğundan hoşlanmayıp, kavga eden agresif bir kedi gibi. Sizde de durum aynıdır diye tahmin ediyorum.”

“Sayılır."

…

“Sen de buralarda mı oturuyorsun? Para sıkıntısı çeken birisine benzemiyorsun.”

“Çekmiyorum. Seni takip ediyordum. Her gün evine gitmek için kaç tepe aşıyorsun sen? Şimdiden ölecekmişim gibi hissediyorum bütün bu merdiven ve yokuşlar yüzünden.” Soluklanmak için durup ellerini dizlerine dayadı Luhan. Minseok’da durmuştu ama yorulduğu için değil.

“Beni mi takip ediyorsun? Neden?”

Luhan tekrar doğruldu ve elleriyle sırtını destekleyerek “Kuzey Kore ajanına mı benziyorum sence? Seni öldürmeye geldiğimi mi düşünüyorsun?” dedi alaycı bir yüz ifadesiyle.

“Düşünmedim ama… Neden o halde?”

“Otobüsü kullanan o herifin sana nasıl baktığını görünce beş yıl önceki halimi hatırlattın bana. Muhtemelen sık sık yaşıyorsundur bunu ama ben o zamanlar bugün benim yaptığım şeyi yapacak birine ihtiyaç duyuyordum. Hem yalnızca bu da değil. Daha çok kaldı mı eve?” Yorulmasına rağmen basamakları büyük bir istekle, ikişerli ikişerli tırmanıyordu.

“Benim evime mi gidiyoruz şimdi?”

“Evet. Belli olmuyor mu?” Hemen arkasından yürüyen Minseok’un kolundan tutup yanına çekti. “Önüme geç de yol göster bana Baozi. Burası benim değil, senin mahallen ne de olsa.”

“Tamam. Fakat ‘yalnızca bu değil.’ derken ne demek istediğini anlamadım.” diye sordu başka bir şey ima ettiğini sanmasından çekinerek.

Luhan, duymazlıktan gelerek yürümeye devam etti. Birkaç aydır sürekli onun peşinde dolaştığını söylemek kolay değildi. Nerden bakarsan bak alışıldık bir davranıştan çok uzaktı bu. Arada sırada bütün ağır programlardan sıkıldığında tek başına yürümeye çıkıp, rastgele otobüslere biner, şehrin içinde öylece dolanırdı. Minseok’u da ilk kez, birkaç hafta arayla aynı durakta aynı otobüse binerken görmüştü. O zamandan beri, haftada bir gün, akşam 22:40'da aynı durağa gelir, aynı otobüse biner ve o fark etmeden arkasında sessizce oturup öylece izlerdi. Bir kaç kez onun ardından otobüsten inip, ondan habersiz kısa bir mesafe için Minseok’a eşlik etmiş ama evine kadar takip etmenin fazla olacağını düşünerek her seferinde çabucak geri dönmüştü. Bugün de kartının ona sıkıntı çıkarıp utandırdığını görünce müdahale etmekten alamamıştı kendini.

Bir kaç dakika sonra iki katlı yaşlı, gri bir müstakilin önünde durdular. Oldukça küçük bir evdi ve alt katın pencereleri bile yoktu.

“Burada yaşıyorsun ha? Gerçekten de küçük.” Luhan, evin önündeki alçak ve nemli duvarın üzerine oturup ayaklarını tepeden aşağı sallandırdı. Bütün şehri kucaklıyordu burası. “İçeri girmeyeceğim.” Gözünü manzaradan ayırmadan “Sadece biraz yanımda oturmanı istesem fazla mı ileri gitmiş olurum?” dedi. Minseok, cevap vermeden yavaşça yanına oturdu gencin.

“Daha iyi… Gerçekten beni görmedin mi daha önce?”

“Hayır. Fakat saçların bu renk olduğuna göre bir tür idol ya da stajyer olmalısın.”

“aah~~ Kore’de çok popüler olmadığımı duyuyordum sürekli ama şimdiye kadar pek inandırıcı bulmamıştım. Demek öyleymiş gerçekten.”

“İdolsün demek. Ünlü biriyle oturuyorum galiba.”

“Sen tanımadığın sürece her hangi biri sayılırım.”

“En ünlü şarkından biraz söylersen belki…”

“Olmaz. Çok kolay bu. Çünkü bu sene gerçekten de popülerdik. Sadece övünmek için söylemiyorum…”

“Gerçekten mi?”

“Dünyadan haberin yok çocuk… Bu kadar yüksekte oturduğun için muhtemelen. Bu mesafeden herkesi görebilirsin ama ne anlattıklarını duyamazsın.”

“Haklısın sanırım.”

Yumuşak bir ses, tatlı tanıdık bir melodi yükseldi hemen yanından. Minseok, şaşkınlıkla ona döndü… Luhan şarkısını bitirince “Bu senin şarkın mı?” diye sordu sabırsızca.

“Bizim şarkımız. Exo. Korecesini söyledim çünkü önünde sonunda sen de bir Korelisin, değil mi? Daha önce duydun mu şarkıyı. Biliyormuş gibi görünüyorsun.”

“Evet, biliyorum.” dedi başını heyecanla sallayarak. “Biliyorum.”

“İlginç. Birkaç kez radyoda söyledik ama hak ettiği halde hiç popüler bir şarkı olamadı Into Your World.”

Minseok başını öne eğdi ve dizlerine yasladığı ellerine dikti gözlerini. Birkaç dakika sesi çıkmayınca Luhan dönüp ona baktı. Hüzünlü bir ifade kaplamıştı bütün yüzünü.

“Ne oldu Baozi? Sadece şarkıyı sevmediğin için üzgün değilsin ya?”

“Öyle bir şey değil.”

“Ya neden? Duymak istiyorum.”

“Dinlemeye değer bir hikaye değil.” Ellerini izlemeye devam ediyordu.

“Duymak istiyorum. Çünkü albümden en sevdiğim şarkıydı bu. Anlat lütfen.”

“Bir yıl önce Güney’e ilk ayak bastığımda tren raylarının hemen karşısında, pek yeni sayılmayacak koyu yeşil bir araba duruyordu. Aynı bugün gibi yağmurlu bir gündü. Tren, büyük bir gürültüyle aramızdan geçip gittikten sonra arabadan bu şarkının melodisi yükseliyordu. Ses çok kısıktı ama net olarak duyabiliyordum. Güney’de tren ve yağmur sesinden sonra duyduğum ilk ses bu şarkınındı. ‘Ah! Sonunda bitti… Kurtuldum…’ diye düşünmüştüm. Şarkı da sanki bunun işareti, ilancısı gibiydi o an. Arabaya binene kadar radyo çoktan başka bir şarkıya geçmişti ama o karmaşanın içinde bir kez daha, fakat bu kez en başından tekrar dinlemeyi dilediğimi hatırlıyorum. Bir kaç gün daha kafamın içinde çalsa da unuttum daha sonra. Bugüne kadar yani.” Kot pantolonunun üzerine damlayan gözyaşları, yavaşça kumaşa sinip koyu mavi birer karartı oluşturdular üzerinde. Minseok, elinin ardıyla yanağını silip gülümsedi. “Şarkı yüzünden ağlamıyorum. Belki o günkü durumuma tam olarak uymuyordur bile. Bilmiyorum.”

Luhan, hareketsiz kalmıştı. Ne bir şey söylüyor, ne de bir şey yapıyordu. Sadece, çatılmış kaşlarıyla Minseok’a bakıyordu.

“Söyledim, dinlemeye değer değil di—“

Luhan, sözlerini bitirmesini beklemeden ansızın onu kendine çevirip olduğu gibi kucağına aldı. Kollarını, sanki bütün hissettiklerini kelimeler yerine anlatmasını ister gibi sıkmış, bu ufak tefek oğlanın, üzüntüsüne rağmen hala aydınlık olan yüzünü göğsüne saklamıştı.

“Hayır, aslında tam olarak senin durumuna uyuyor bazı kısımları. Hiç baştan sona dinlemedin değil mi?”

~~Sanki hiçbir şey bilmeyen bir çocuk olarak yeniden doğmuş gibiyim.

Bir rüya olduğunu düşündüm, bu yüzden gözlerimi kapatıp tekrar açtım.

Umutsuzluğumun ve dualarımın önünde duruyordun.

Son bir kez, seninle yan yana yürümek istiyorum.

Sadece bir kere, bir kere~~

Luhan, şarkıyı söylemeyi bitirince Minseok rahatlamıştı ama daha üzgün hissediyordu şimdi. Tutmak istemesine rağmen daha da çok ağladı. Luhan, gencin titreyen göğsünü kendi göğsünde hissedebiliyordu. Saçlarını okşadı yavaşça. “O güne uyuyor değil mi?”

~~Zor günlerde, gözyaşlarını silip uzaklaştıracağım.

Eğer sadece bu şekilde bir insan olabilirsem,

Nereye gidersek gidelim, cennet olacaktır.

Şimdi seni sevmek için geldim,

Bundan sonra geri dönecek bir yerim yok.

Kanatlarımsa elimden alındı...

Ebedi hayatımı kaybetsem bile

Mutluluğumun sebebi, senin benim ebediyetim oluşundur~~

“Belki söylemek için çok erken ama bu kısım da bugün benim hissettiklerime tam olarak uyuyor.”

 

...

 

‘Baozi… Baozi… Adımı bile bilmiyor.’

Minseok, otobüsün gelmesini beklerken ellerini ceplerinin içinde yumruk yapmış, ısıtmaya uğraşıyordu kendini. Arada sırada sert ve kuru bir rüzgar esip tembel tembel yağan yağmurun güçsüz damlalarını etrafa savuruyor, sonra bir süreliğine tekrar ortadan kayboluyordu. Minseok, yüzüne çarpan ıslaklığı sildi avuç içleriyle. ‘Acaba bugün gelecek mi?’ Luhan’ı görmeyi umarak etrafına bakındı ama üzerlerinde sıkıcı takımlarıyla yorgunlukları her hallerinden okunan birkaç sarhoş ofis çalışanı ve bir grup liseli genç kızdan başka kimseyi göremedi. Yaklaşık üç hafta geçmişti tepede oturup birbirlerine sarıldıkları günün üzerinden. ‘Muhtemelen sadece üzüldü benim için.’ diye düşünmeye başlamıştı.

Yine de merakını engelleyemeyip işten çıktığı gibi bir internet kafeye gitmiş ve Luhan’ı araştırmıştı biraz. Gerçekten de söylediği gibi epey ünlüydüler. Son şarkılarının yol kenarındaki cafe ve mağazalarda sık sık çaldığını hatırladı. Karşısına çıkan performanslarını izleyip, röportajlarını okudukça kısa bir süreliğine konuştuğu, onu ağlarken görmesine izin verdiği  o yabancı,  gittikçe değişip netleşiyordu zihninde…

‘Şarkıcı olmasaydım futbolcu olurdum…”

Ağzının kenarıyla gülümsedi Kim Min Seok. Saçları onunki gibi traşlı olan pasaklı sınıf arkadaşlarıyla, okullarının tozlu ve çorak bahçesinde kendilerinden geçene kadar futbol oynadıkları günleri hatırladı. Tek endişesinin gelecek dönem daha iyi oynamak olduğu o kaygısız zamanlar…

Luhan,  gruptan Jino adlı biriyle çok yakın gibi görünüyordu. Çin grubundaki iki Koreliden biri idi bu Jino denen çocuk. ‘Ona kendisini hatırlatan herkese karşı korumacı gibi görünüyor. Ben de istisna değilim sanırım.’ diye geçirdi içinden. Bunu fark etmek canını sıkmış değildi ama yine de bu pek yabancısı olduğu ülkede ilk kez birisi tarafından özel bulunmak düşüncesi onu oldukça iyi hissettirmişti birkaç hafta önce. Ve şimdi bu ayrıcalık elinden kayıp gitmişti.

Aniden tıslayarak önünde duran otobüs ile Luhan’ın dağılan hayalinden gerçekliğe çekiliverdi. Aynı anda sol yanağına çarpan soğuk ile montunun içinde kımıldandı biraz ve çok sayıda bekleyeni olduğu için gururlu bir hali olan demir yığının kapısından dışarı doğru uzanan ince kuyruğun sonuna ilişti. Etrafındaki her şey onun uyanmasına uğraşıyordu sanki. ‘Kendime düşünecek yeni bir şey bulsam benim yararıma olur sanırım. Hiç yoktan bir idolün fanı olmanın bir faydası…” siyah beresinin kenarlarını aşağı doğru çeken beklenmedik bir elin sürprizi ile cümlesi yarım kaldı. İrkilerek arkasını dönünce arkasında, az evvel görmekten umudu kestiği, şapkasının altından saman gibi sarı saçları görünen, yüzünün yarısı siyah bir maskeyle örtülü genci buldu.

“Beni beklemeyi düşünmüyordun ya?” dedi. Ağzını görmese bile kısılan gözlerinden gülümsediği anlaşılıyordu.

“Hayır. Geleceğini söylemeyen birini beklemek çok uzun sürebilirdi.” Beş dakika önce umudunu kaybedene kadar üç hafta boyunca her gece beklediğini söylemeyi uygun bulmadı o an için.

“Kabayım değil mi? En azından arayıp söyleyebilirdim ama üç hafta boyunca ‘ne sebeple?’ diye sormaktan mesaj atmaya vakit kalmadı. Neyse ki sen de beklememişsin.”

Cevap vermedi Minseok. Ağır ağır ilerleyen kuyrukla birlikte yavaş adımlarla içeri doğru ilerleyişine odaklandı.

“Tamam. Biraz kızgın olmana izin var. Gideceğimiz yere varınca kendimi affettireceğim nasıl olsa.”

 “Kızgın değilim. Pek iyi tanımadığın birine kendini affettirmek isteyecek kadar…” önlerinden büyük hızla geçen ambülânsın canhıraş çığlıklarıyla kesildi sözleri bu defa… İkisi de, felaket habercisi tepe lambasının, mavi kırmızı ışıklarıyla sokakları alelacele boyayışını ve siren sesinin trafiğin içinde kayboluşunu izledi.

“Naifliğimden yapıyor değilim bunu. Seni tanıyorum ya. Bana sarıldığını unuttun mu hem?” Bunu söylerken sesi de kelimeleri gibi muzipleşmişti. Minseok arkasını dönüp öyle bir bakış baktı ki, Luhan kabahat işlemiş bir köpek gibi sinip bir adım geriye doğru çekilmek zorunda kaldı. Ama gencin tombul yanaklarını yavaşça ele geçiren pembelik ile bu bakışın öfkeden değil, utançtan olduğunu anlayınca tekrar yaklaştı.

“Öyle sevimlisin ki doğru düzgün sinirlenemiyorsun bile.”

Sonunda sıra ona gelince Minseok kartını basmak için davrandı ama Luhan arkasından uzanıp onun yerine ödedi hemen.

“Hediye bu değil, merak etme. Sadece birkaç wonla centilmenlik taslamak çok ucuz olurdu. Beni daha yakışıklı göstermiyor.”

Koridordan geçip en arkadaki boş koltuklara yerleştiler.

“İltifatların için teşekkürler ama kendi iyiliğin için bunları içinden düşünsen olmaz mı? Etrafta potansiyel hayranların olabilir.”

“Kim olduğumu anlamışlar mıdır sence?”

“Bu kılığınla bile daha önceden kim olduğunu anladıklarına göre muhtemelen yine anlamışlardır. Bu işlerde benden eskisin, daha iyi bilirsin.”

“İnternet kullanmayı öğrenir öğrenmez yaptığın ilk iş benim adımı aratmak oldu demek. Onore oldum.”

Minseok, büyük ve utanç verici bir sırrı yakalanmış gibi sarsıldı bu kelimeleri duyunca,  gözlerini ona kitleyip açıklama yapmak için açtı dudaklarını ama bir bahane bulamadı. Gerçek aynen Luhan’ın söylediği gibiydi çünkü.

“Evet, öyle yaptım. Buna bir açıklamam yok. Memleketimden sonra en çok seni merak ediyorum ama yine de ilk önce onu değil seni araştırdım.”

“Vay canına baozı! Değişmişsin biraz. Üç hafta içinde bilgisayar kullanmayı öğrenmiş, daha çok konuşmaya başlamış ve başka bir adama açıkça kur yapar olmuşsun. Gerçekten onur duydum bu kez.” Luhan’ın gözlerinin kenarındaki kırışıklar genişleyen gülümsemesiyle daha da belirginleşmişti.

“K-kur yapmak???” Şaşkınlıktan kekelemeye, harfleri yutmaya, bildiklerini unutmaya başlamıştı. “Böyle şeyleri söylemeyi nerden öğrendiniz acuşi? Ben öyle bir şeyler yapacak birine mi benziyorum?”

“Acuşi?” Luhan oldukça sesli bir kahkaha atmıştı. Minseok’un, birden bire Joseon aksanıyla konuşmaya başlaması uzun süredir duyduğu en komik şey sayılırdı. “Demek gerçekte sinirlenince böyle oluyorsun ha! Sevimli. Bu bile sevimli.”

“Her neyse. Seni durdurmaya uğraşmayacağım.” Minseok yüzünü soğuk cama dönüp dışarıyı izlemeye koyuldu. Fakat az sonra birkaç koltuk önlerinde oturan liseli genç kızların kendilerine bakıp kıkırdadıklarını görünce biraz panik olup soru soran gözlerle Luhan’a baktı. Luhan ise ‘sorun değil’ dercesine gözlerini kırpıp, kafasını salladı. Ne yaptığını biliyor gibiydi.

“O kadar yüksek sesle gülmemeliydin.”

“İlk defa başıma geliyor değil ya… Dediğin gibi: bu işlerde senden daha deneyimliyim. Gelsinler bakalım.”

İkisi hafif tombul ve kısa boylu olan okul üniformalı dört genç kız, Luhan’ın bu meydan okumasını duymuş gibi yanlarına yanaştı çok geçmeden. Kızlardan, gülümseyince gözleri tombul yanaklarının altında kaybolan bir tanesi ellerini ağzına kapatıp “Sen Exo Luhan değil misin oppa?” diye sordu heyecanla.

Luhan kafasını sallayıp “Değilim.” dedi. Arkasına yaslanıp kollarını önünde kavuşturmuştu.

“Bence o’sun.”

Parmağıyla suratını gösterip “Bu maske varken nasıl emin olabiliyorsun evlat?” dedi.

“İlk kez maske takmıyorsun ki? Exo fanı olarak bu kadarını biliyor olmam lazım.”

“Haklısın. İyi fanlar. Peki ne istiyorsunuz? İmza? Fotoğraf?”

“İkisi de.” dediler hep bir ağızdan.

“Fotoğraf olmaz.”

“O zaman kim inanır bize?” dedi kısa saçlı bir diğeri. “Hem bende imza günlerinde aldığım bir çok imzan var zaten.”

“Ne inatçısınız? Peki peki. Ama tek bir şartla.”

“…”

Minseok’u göstererek “Bloglarınızda ondan bahsettiğinizi görmeyeyim.”

“Tamam ama o kim? Yoksa şirketten başka bir trainee mi? Çıkış yapmaya mı hazırlanıyor?” Kenara sinmiş genç adamı tepeden ayak ucuna kadar süzüp “Kötü görünmüyor. Sevimli de bir yüzü var gibi ama idol olabilecek birine benzemiyor.” dedi konuşmaya gereğinden fazla güveni olan bir tanesi.

“Ne demek idol olamaz? Gözlerini görüyor musun? Sohee ülkeyi bundan daha az güzel gözlerle ele geçirmişti. Bu işlerden anlamadığınız açık. Haydi defterlerinizi verin bana…”

İmzalama işini bitirince hepsiyle toplu fotoğraf çekinip işi başından savuşturmaya çalıştı ama kızların bitirmeye niyeti yok gibiydi.

“Lu-oppa, onun adını da…”

“Her şeyi de bilmek istiyorsunuz ama bugünlük bu kadar yeter. Gerisini sonraki karşılaşmamızda anlatırım. Artık inmemiz gerekiyor.”

Minseok, Luhan’a baktı merakla. Varmalarına henüz bir durak daha vardı çünkü. Luhan, bir şey söylemesine fırsat vermeden kolundan tutup kaldırdı onu. “Gitmeye niyetin yok herhalde baozı ama vardık ne yazık ki.”

Otobüsten inince kızlara el salladı ve “Bir dahaki sefere çocuklar…” dedi. Kızlar çığlık çığlığa el çırpıp iki delikanlı gözden kayboluncaya kadar otobüsün arka camından bakmaya devam ettiler.

“Bunun işe yarayacağından emin misin?” dedi kısa boylu delikanlı montunun düğmelerini iliklerken.

“Yaramayacak. Muhtemelen yarın mümkün olan her yerde bahsederler olan bitenden ama sakıncası yok. Lao Gao ve Jino ile dışarı çıktığımda da aynı şey oluyor hep. Fanlardan başka kimsenin umurunda değil.”

“Jino…”

“Tanıyor musun?”

“Hayır. Sadece yakın olduğunuzu okumuştum, o kadar. Herkese karşı sıcak kanlısın sanırım. Tanımadığın bana bile.”

Luhan, ne demek istediğini anlamak için yüzüne bakmaya çalıştı ama Minseok suratını öte yana dönmüş çöp karıştıran bir kediyi izliyordu. İkisi de uzun süre konuşmadı. Taa ki evin önüne gelene kadar.

“Buraya kadar geldiğime göre en azından yemek yemek için beni içeri çağırmalısın. Hem senin yapman da gerekmez. Sana Çin usulü ramen pişireceğim.”

“Genelde çalıştığım yerde yediğim için evde yemek olmaz. Belki biraz puding.”

“Puding de iyidir. Yeter ki içeriye gireyim.”

Minseok bu kadar açık olmasına gülüp kapıyı açmak için davrandı ama muvaffak olamadı.

“Kapıyı kendine doğru çekebilir misin? Bazen sıkışıyor ve benim de yeterince kuvvetim yok açmak için.”

Anahtarları elinden alıp kenara itti ötekini. “Çekil bakalım. Bu işi gerçek erkeklere bırakmalısın.”

“Gerçek erkek mi? Joseon’da öğrenciyken saldırı ile ilgili bir sürü ıvır zıvır öğrendim. Bunu bana mı söylüyorsun?”

Kapıyı ileri geri sarsıp açmaya çalışırken “Ama zorlu bir kapıyı açmayı öğretememişler. Hem bize de tai chi öğretiyorlardı.” dedi Luhan.

“Görünüşe göre size de kapıyı öğretmemişler.” derken Minseok, kapı açılıverdi.

Luhan kenara çekilip, sanki kendi eviymiş gibi onu içeri buyur ederken “Haklısın. Bunu kendi başıma öğrendim şimdi.” dedi kibirle.

Evin içi de, dışı gibi sefil durumdaydı. Tek bir odadan oluşuyordu ve tavanın bir köşesi yağmur suları sızdığı için sarı kahverengi genişçe lekelerle kaplıydı. Evde pervazları bebek mavisine boyanmış, bir tanesinin camının kenarındaki kırık kartonla gelişigüzel kapatılmış toplam iki tahta pencere vardı. Pencerelerden birinin önünde büyükçe bir yer yatağı, diğerininse bir yanında küçük bir kitaplık, diğer yanında da yine tahta bir masa ve sandalye vardı. Muhtemelen evdeki nadir yeni eşyalardandı bunlar.

“Pekin’deyken benim de buna çok benzeyen bir masam vardı. Ucuz olmasına rağmen liseyi bitirene kadar tek bir kez olsun sıkıntı çıkarmadı. Epey sağlam bir şeydi.”

Minseok, laf olsun diye konuştuğunun, bununla evin harabeliği karşısındaki şaşkınlığını gizlemeye uğraştığının farkındaydı ama onu durdurmaya niyeti yoktu; bu susmasından iyidir diye düşünüyordu. Eğilmiş pencereden dışarı bakan Luhan, yanından ince ince yükselen özür diler tondaki hüzün dolu sivrisinek sesini eliyle sağa sola savuşturmaya çalıştı ama her seferinde geri geliyordu meret.

“Bu soğukta hala ne işi var buralarda? Saygı duyulacak bir hayvan. Kendimi ona teslim edeceğim galiba. Bırakayım dilediğince yesin beni.”

Minseok, durumuyla eğlenmesine karşı açıklı bir gülüş attı ona. “Herkese karşı sıcak kanlısın derken abartmıyordum.”

“Öyleyim sanırım… Yağmur durdu gibi… Ne dersin? Çıkıp çatıda yiyelim mi bunları?”

“Üşümek nedir bilmez misin?”

Luhan çatıya çıkınca Minseok’dan önce davranıp duvarın kenarına koştu ve özlediği bu görüntüyü uzunca çekti içine. Tuttuğu nefesi bırakınca hemen yanındaki burnu manzaraya dönük, bir teki diğerinin üzerinde duran, sanki boğulan birinden geriye kalmış gibi görünen ayakkabılara baktı. Yaşadıkları yere tam olarak uygundular. Onlar da ayakkabılar gibi yan yana oturmuş bir yandan tatlılarını kaşıklarken, diğer yandan da uyumaya hazırlanan şehrin son parıltılarından oluşan okyanusa bakıyorlardı. Luhan birden elindeki kaseyi yanına bırakıp:

“Ah! Az kalsın unutuyordum. Kendimi sana affettireceğim şu şey…”

Çantasını yerden alıp içinden mavi bir kulaklık ve mp3 çalar çıkardı.

“Tadaa~ İçinde neler var bil bakalım…”

Minseok bunu beklemiyordu.

“B-buna gerek yok…”

“Haydi haydi… Bırak utangaçlık yapmayı. Böyle şeyler yapacak kadar yakınlaştık sayılır. İçinde ne olduğunu merak etmiyor musun?”

Luhan, cevabını beklemeden kulaklığı kafasından geçirip bir şarkıyı oynatmaya başlamıştı bile. Minseok duyduğu melodiyi tanıyınca gözlerini yerden ona çevirdi... ‘o şarkı’ der gibi bakmıştı.

“Evet, o şarkı. Ama Çincesini koydum çünkü Korece’sinde ben yokum.”

“Bu kez ne dediğini anlamıyorum ama hala güzel.” dedi Minseok duygulandığını gizleyemeyerek.

“Öyle tabii. Yabancı bir şarkının yeniden yapımı ama ne fark eder, değil mi? Bunun dansı da var. Birkaç hareket göstermemi ister misin?”

Başını sallayarak olur verdi Minseok ve sırtını manzaraya dönüp, kulağında o müzik, karşısına dikilen Luhan’ı izlemeye koyuldu. Pek geniş sayılmayan ıslak, gri betonun üstünde bir oraya, bir buraya gidiyor, zarif hareketleriyle soğuk havayı kaçırtıp, üşüdüğünü unutturuyordu kendisini dikkatle izleyen gence. Sonunda bitirdiğinde bir parça nefes nefese kalmıştı. Pozunu bozmadan gülümseyerek sordu:

“Nasıl? Güzel değil mi? Tam şarkıya göre ha?”

Minseok cevap veremese de gözlerindeki parıltı ve dudağındaki ufak gülümsemeden, epeyce etkilendiği açıkça okunuyordu.

“Beğendin değil mi?” Minseok’un elini tutup yanına çekti. “Gel, birazını öğreteceğim sana da…”

“Şu yaşıma kadar dans etmişliğim olmadı fakat, becerebileceğimi sanmıyorum.” dedi çekinerek. Gerçekten de dans hakkında bildiği tek şey, soluk televizyonlarında izlediği, kadınların ellerinde yelpazeleri, üstlerinde rengarenk ve kabarık etekleriyle, erkeklerin de tepelerinde beyaz kuşaklarıyla etrafta sıçrayarak yaptığı şu halk danslarıydı.

“O konuda endişelenme. Ben de dans etmeye ilk başladığımda o zamana kadar futboldan başka bir şey oynamış değildim. Bir de tai chi…” dedi gülerek ve Minseok’un arkasına geçip elleriyle iki kolunu yanlara doğru açtı ve diziyle vurarak tek bacağını bükmesini sağladı. Sırtında, Luhan’ın göğsünü hissedince bir anlığına kalp atışları hızlanmış, hemen arkasında boynuna çok yakın duran yüzü hayalinde canlanınca bu heyecan anında utanca dönüşmüştü. Luhan, başlangıç pozunu hazırlayıp tekrar karşısına geçince ufak tefek gencin bakışlarını kaçırdığını fark edip aklından neler geçtiğini tahmin etti hemen. Bu hali pek hoşuna gittiği için başka numaralar da yapmaya karar verdi anında.

“Nakaratı öğreteceğim sadece. Şimdi ne yaptığımı iyice izle.” dedi ve birkaç saniye süren bir dizi zarif hareket yaptı hemen. “Anladın mı?”

“Sanırım.”

“Haydi o halde. Birlikte yapalım.”

Luhan bir yandan sayarak hareketleri gösteriyor bir yandan da gencin şaşkınlığıyla eğleniyordu. “İyisin iyisin. Ama yeterince değil. Bak şurayı yanlış yaptın….” diyerek türlü bahanelerle ellerini tutuyor, belini kavrıyor ya da yüzüne dokunuyordu. Minseok ise bütün bu saldırılar karşısında ne yapacağını şaşırıyor, görmezden mi gelse yoksa onu durdursa mı bir türlü karar veremiyordu. Luhan’ın etrafında dolaşmaları, dokunmaları ve sarılmaları dayanılmaz hale gelince pes edip “Yeter Luhan. Anlaşılan dansa yeteneğim yok. Vazgeçelim.” diyip kendini bıraktı.

“Neredeyse bitti. Final hareketini de yaparsan birlikte dans edebiliriz.”

“Yoruldum. Başka sefer öğrenirim onu da.” Duvara oturmak için birkaç adım atmıştı ki Luhan kolundan tutup tekrar eski yerine çekti onu.

“Bitti dedim ya. O kadar zorlandıysan bunda sana yardımcı olacağım.” Dedi dudağını ısırarak ve bir kez daha Minseok’un arkasına geçip, ellerini avuçlarına aldı ve sanki onun gölgesiymiş gibi ikisinin kollarını birlikte yavaşça oynatmaya başladı.

Vücutları lüzumsuz bir şekilde tamamiyle birbirine yaslanmıştı. Üzerlerindeki kalın giysilere rağmen birinin nefes alış verişini diğeri kendi göğsünde hissedebiliyordu. Luhan, daha uzun sürsün diye hareketleri olabilecek en yavaş şekilde yaptırıyor, gülümseyerek her anın tadını çıkarıyordu.  Yüzünü görmese bile Minseok’un gerilip sıkıldığını sezebiliyor fakat tüm bu gereksiz oyunu durdurmak bir yana, daha da uzatmaya uğraşıyordu. Tarifsiz bir zevk duymuştu bütün bu olan bitenden.  Ama dans da sonsuza kadar süren cinsten değildi. Sonunda final hareketine gelmişlerdi. Luhan, Min Seok’un ellerini tutup parmaklarını açtı ve elleri onunkilerin üzerindeyken birini midesine,  diğerini kalbinin üzerine koyup kollarını iyice sıktı. Parmaklarını, onunkilerinin arasına geçirip yumruk yapmıştı. Onları gören herhangi biri bunun yıllar sonra tekrar buluşan çiftlerin bir kucaklaşması mı, yoksa dans mı olduğunu söyleyemezdi. Luhan’ın yüzündeki gülümseme gitmiş, yerini ciddi ve endişeli bir ifadeye bırakmıştı. İkisi de hareket etmeye cesaret edemiyordu şimdi.

“Luhan… Hepsi bu kadar mı?” dedi Minseok yumuşacık sesiyle, parmaklarını oynattı biraz.

Luhan,  kendine gelip ufak tefek genci kollarının arasında çevirdi ve yüzüne baktı bir süre…

“Dans mı? Dans bu kadardı.”

Ellerini Minseok’un kollarının altından beline dolayıp kendine çekti genci ve ne olduğunu anlamasına fırsat vermeden dudaklarını onun yumuşak dudaklarının üstüne kapadı. Var gücüyle sıktı üst gövdesini. Bu küçük bedeni göğüs kafesine kapatmaya ve bir daha da yanından uzaklaşmasına müsaade etmemeye niyetli gibiydi…

Sonunda zor da olsa kendini durdurmuştu ama hala kollarını biraz olsun gevşetmiş değildi. Gözleri kapalıydı zihninde canlanan her şeyi içerde tutmak istercesine ve aralanmış dudakları hala Minseok’un yüzünde dolaşıyordu ara ara. Artık soğuk değildi hava. Şimdi ikisinin de yüzü içlerindeki aruzunun ısıttığı nefesleriyle sıcacık olmuştu.

“Ne yaptığımızın farkında mısın Kim Minseok?”

“Oldukça.” diye cevap verdi ve kendisinden beklenmeyen bir hareketle bir eliyle Luhan’ın saçlarını, diğeriyle belini kavradı ve ilkinden daha sert bir öpüşmeyi başlattı Kim Minseok.

Hava soğuktu –onlar için değil-, uzaktan efendisinin kaba saba ellerinden bıkmış yorgun bir akordeonun tembel şarkısı işitiliyordu. Tekrar başlayan yağmurun sesi, annesini kaybetmiş yavru bir kedinin miyavlamalarını ve o hoş müziğin sesini bastırırken, birbirlerinin kollarında ve dudaklarında kaybolan iki gencin tutkusuna tesir edemiyordu.

**Author's Note:**

> İlk Xiuhan\Lumin fikim hayırlı uğurlu olsun. Bazı ayrıntılara özellikle takılmazsanız otobüs kartı, nakit geçer mi geçmez mi gibi... Ben de bilmiyorum orda nasıl ama öyleymiş gibi farzettim. Neyse. Benim gerçek kişiliğim böyle Fauken gaaay yani. yumuş yumuş :")


End file.
